our relation is
by sakuhime21
Summary: año 2xxx debido a ciertos inconvenientes Japón ha optado por escoger las parejas por ende el gobierno elige con quien te casas. Naruto uzumaki y Hinata hyuga, desconocidos y opuestos ,tendrán que sobrellevar un matrimonio a su escaza edad
1. Chapter 1

Our relation is

Título: our relation is

Parejas: sakura Haruno sasuke uchiha naruto uzumaki Hinata hyuga Ino yamanaka sai

Ranking: M

Temas: romance, humor, ic oc ooc

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen la historia si

Summary: año 2xxx debido a ciertos inconvenientes Japón ha optado por escoger las parejas por ende el gobierno elige con quien te casas. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke uchiha, Naruto uzumaki, Hinata hyuga, Ino yamanaka y Sai desconocidos y opuestos, tendrán que sobrellevar un matrimonio a su escaza edad

Prologo

''… _Pero cuando cenicienta se puso el zapato y le encajo a la perfección, todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra!, -oooh!, es ella! la futura princesa!-Inmediatamente la llevaron a palacio y a los pocos días se casó con el príncipe, por lo que fue una princesa!  
Nunca más volvió con su madrastra, vivió feliz en palacio hasta el último de sus días._

 _FIN ''_

\- hija realmente te encanta este cuento´´ la cenicienta´´ es un clásico

Dijo la madre acariciando su pequeña cabecita

-dime ¿deseas casarte?

\- ¡sí!

\- ¡mami cuando crezca quiero ser como cenicienta quiero casarme con un príncipe y vivir felices por siempre! Si dejare mi cabello largo y usare vestidos y…

La pequeña niña saltaba en su cama emocionada contándole a su madre como sería su futuro su historia favorita era la cenicienta soñaba con el príncipe heroico y apuesto que pedía su mano y la llevaba a su castillo a comer caramelos para una pequeña de cinco años es natural su madre solo reía su hija era extremadamente dulce opto por no decirle nada pero sabía que en algún momento ella descubriría la verdad solo esperaba que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante como lo logro ella

Arropo a su retoño y pago las luces deseándole dulces sueños

En esta era tu no escoges a tu príncipe lo escoge el gobierno

Once años después

Ahora la primogénita de la familia hyuga miraba atónita los papeles de casamiento a sus dieciséis años ha dejado atrás los cuentos de hadas sabía que el príncipe solo se queda en los libros y a pesar de nacer en una familia adinerada no lograron ir en contra del sistema su hermana pequeña la miraba atenta y curiosa Hinata solo le sonrió con tristeza su hermanita a su edad pasara por esto miro a su padre que ni siquiera la miraba lo noto irritado no con el casamiento sino más bien el hecho de no haberlo escogido el eso solo la entristeció aun recordaba cuando su madre le contaba cuentos extrañaba tanto a su madre muchas veces rogaba que vuelva aguanto sus lágrimas que peleaban en salir y firmo el dichoso papel por lo menos terminaría con el terrible ambiente Dejo los papeles en la mesa y corrió a su cuarto y a llorar sobre su almohada no se podía evitar su vida era un desastre su padre es muy estricto no tenía amigos su hermana pasaría por todo esto y ahora tenía que casarse con un extraño entre llantos solo rogaba que su esposo sea una buena persona

Se durmió esperando que todo sea un mal sueño

 _Bueno una pequeña historia esta será naruhina habrá una sasusaku y una inosai en unos días subiré el primer capítulo espero que les guste_

 _Por cierto no dejare ninguna historia para las que siguen Mi príncipe es un idiota pronto la actualizare (^w^)/ bye_


	2. Chapter 2

Our relation is

Título: our relation is

Parejas: Naruto uzumaki Hinata hyuga primera historia

Ranking: M

Temas: romance, humor, ic oc ooc

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen la historia si

Summary: año 2xxx debido a ciertos inconvenientes Japón ha optado por escoger las parejas por ende el gobierno elige con quien te casas. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke uchiha, Naruto uzumaki, Hinata hyuga, Ino yamanaka y Sai desconocidos y opuestos, tendrán que sobrellevar un matrimonio a su escaza edad

Capítulo 1

Naruto y Hinata

I marry a stranger

Según sus papeles su esposo se trataría de un tal uzumaki Naruto, no podía evitar tenerle pavor es un extraño corrección, era un extraño, ella realmente no quería esto su consuelo tal vez sería que no era la única por eso se repetía ''no se puede evitar'' era nada más ni nada menos que la verdad a muchos más o mejor dicho todos les ocurriría tarde o temprano

Esa mañana había amanecido con lluvia pareciera que el cielo estaba tan triste como ella justo todas sus cosas en dos maletas grandes y un auto la dejo en su nuevo hogar no hubo vestidos no hubo fiesta ni nada comenzó a creer que solo existían en las películas su hermana la saludo con un abrazo y su padre solo la miro y le dijo cuídate… hija no esperaba mucho de el

Su nuevo hogar era un departamento ubicado al centro de la ciudad golpeo la puerta 207 donde decía uzumaki varias veces era el quinto piso por lo que cerro su paraguas no se mojaría toco golpeo un poco más fuerte hasta que de improvisto se abrió la puerta mostrándole a un sonriente chico rubio era mucho más alto que ella sus ojos eran de un color cielo y su piel algo tostada, pero a pesar de la altura la aterraba su sonrisa le transmitía tranquilidad y raramente seguridad

-hola tú debes de ser Hinata

-si

-pasa que hace frio

La casa era pequeña no es que sea quisquillosa pero al vivir en una mansión este departamento le parecía del tamaño de su cuarto, pero no importaba mucho solo vivirían ellos dos allí el tal Naruto le ofreció algo de beber y se marchó a prepárale te aprovechó para mirar alrededor no pudo evitar curiosear lo que la dejo bastante impactada ropa tirada, plantas cecas, basura, revistas llenas de tierra, calculo que el leve olor tenía su origen y agradeció internamente que el muchacho tuvo la idea de abrir las ventanas la cual Se acercó un poco antes que el olor comience a marearla y quedo maravillada por la vista el balcón daba a vista maravillosa los edificios parecían espejos que acomodados parecían apuntar al cielo y eran rodeados por árboles que le daban un color más vivo a cada reflejo pese a la lluvia podía notarlo perfectamente

-hey Hinata -la pelinegra pego un pequeño grito esta tan concentrada en el paisaje que olvido donde estaba

\- perdón no quise asustarte -dijo un poco asustado Hinata le parecía una chica frágil que le daba miedo quebrarla en dos era pequeña y solo le escuchó presentarse no se parecía a las otras mujeres gritonas de su escuela, pero quien es el para juzgar realmente si era una excéntrica niña rica daría lo mejor de el para llevarse bien con ella

-no, yo no estaba prestando atención

-ah la vista es preciosa verdad

-si

En ese momento la miro perdidamente el viento parecía peinar su cabello y su vestido también noto que portaba joyería provenía de un nivel bastante lejos de lo que el pertenecía miro a su al rededor y noto un desastre que lo avergonzó

\- ¡ha! ¡No! La ropa… lo olvide

-eh no está bien es tu casa

-no digas eso también es tu casa… este ahora es tu hogar…. Por eso di lo que quieras no entiendo bien lo sobre el matrimonio

-matrimonio

-eso matrimonio sé que es de dos personas que se aman mucho con la boda y todo eso… yo soy completamente un extraño para ti… pero ¡sé que mi papa cuidaba mucho a mi mama por eso yo voy a cuidarte! Hinata este será nuestro hogar si te parece…

Hinata lo miro perplejo y se asombró más al asentir inconscientemente le daría una oportunidad

Se darían una oportunidad

A pesar de que afuera llovía cantaros Naruto se ofreció a realizar las compras no importo cuántas veces Hinata le tratara de explicar que por hoy no era necesario y que podían comer ramen él le dijo que igual para el desayuno de mañana debía traer leche ella solo lo dejo ir tal vez le era un poco extraño también vivir con otra persona y encima mujer aprovecho para limpiar un poco inclusive había visto hasta cucarachas no dijo nada para no armar escandalo pero si o si debía limpiar ya que su compañero era un poco dejado en esas cosas tampoco podía negar que quería alimentarse de otras cosas solo había comidas instantáneas y la mayoría eran remen probablemente la comida preferida de su conjugue

Ni siquiera acomodo sus maletas dejo alzo su cabellera se arremango y comenzó la limpieza difícil pero no imposible

Tres horas más tarde no sabía dónde se había metido Naruto, pero no le importó estaba agotada quitar la mugre del baño, barrer por todos lados y pasar trapo a todos los muebles inclusive entre tanta mugre encontró una arrocera en este momento estaba feliz que la casa sea pequeña no quería imaginar esto multiplicado por tres

La despertó el aroma a verduras pero tenía algo cálido cubriéndola que le resultaba acogedor cuando estaba acurrucándose los bramidos de su estómago la molestaron y opto por levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina

-no se cocinar más que esto

-está bien huele rico -dijo tallándose un poco los ojos el ramen olía muy bien sumado al hecho de que estaba hambrienta

-seré más ordenado de ahora en adelante -la muchacha solo le dedico una mirada un poco asombrada no le había molestado limpiar también se convertiría en su casa

Naruto creyó que ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente pero no se dio cuenta que podía aún más por lo que al menos le alimentaria llevaba diez horas con el sin comer nada por eso tardo como tres horas en comprarle todo lo que necesite verduras, leche, huevos, jabón etc.

-yo te ayudo

-no descansa yo me ocupo

-gracias por la comida

-por cierto ¿por qué dormías en el suelo? Quédate con el de la derecha el de al lado es el mío

-ese cuarto

-era de mis padres el mío era un desastre puedes quedarte con él lo limpie mientras dormías

-pero…

-no creo que a ellos les importe

Hinata en su limpieza entro en ese cuarto y destacaba de los demás no solo por los muebles matrimoniales sino era el único limpio

Naruto es huérfano y el único que él podría decirle pariente es su padrino que por cuestiones laborales no lo visita mucho claro que tampoco podía dejar la escuela por lo que compañía era recibida con brazos abiertos

Limpiaron todo lo de su primera cena y se despidieron en el pasillo la lluvia ceso

-buenas noches Naruto-kun

-buenas noches Hinata

Las cosas para Hinata no resultaron tan malas como creía Naruto le resultaba agradable solo esperaba que sea reciproco inclusive su nuevo hogar le resultaba acogedor se acurruco más entre las mantas y quedo dormida instantáneamente producto de un día largo

-poq-

Eh aquí el primero espero que les guste

Bye


End file.
